Neville
|'Arry and Bert, , }} |image1= File:NevilleSeason1.png|S1 File:EmilyandWhiff7.png|EF |first_appearance=Memories Emily's Arianating Experience |creator(s)=Marc Seal |name = Neville |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |basis = SR Class Q1 No. 33010 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0 |wheels = 12 |top_speed = 75 mph |designer(s) = Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s) = SR Brighton Works |year_built = September 1942 |number = * BR 33010 * SR C10 |railway = North Western Railway British Railways Southern Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Neville is an atypically square-shaped black tender engine. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Neville's square body may cause others to look at him as having diesel-like qualities. Upon his arrival, saw him with , who were actually teasing him, which caused a rumour regarding him being friends with the diesels and being horrid to steam engines to spread. and thought that he was planning to bump the steam engines, despite his jolly greetings to the engines. Luckily, the rumour was rectified and Thomas befriended Neville after rescuing him from a broken bridge. Despite his gentleness, Neville has acted a bit cheeky, having once laughed at Emily for working with along with and . Sometime later, Neville told Thomas and Percy about the job of collecting the Sodor Brass Band. ''Stories From Sodor Neville once came upon who had gotten stuck on Gordon's Hill. Neville offered to help Spencer, but Spencer denied, referring to Neville as an "ugly black diesel". Neville was hurt by this and quickly rushed away : " ". Neville was later given the job of taking narrow gauge engines to a new job of helping add narrow gauge lines on the tracks leading to Crystal Island, alongside and Madge. Neville tried to race Murdoch, but ended up getting in trouble : "Murdoch and Neville". '' Like in the television series, saw him with , who were actually teasing him, which caused a rumour regarding him being friends with the diesels and being horrid to steam engines to spread. and thought that he was planning to bump the steam engines, despite his jolly greetings to the engines. Luckily, the rumour was rectified and Thomas befriended Neville after rescuing him from a broken bridge : " ". Neville also later acted a bit cheeky, having once laughed at Emily for working with along with and : " ". Personality Neville is gentlemanly, highly enthusiastic and kind, if a little naive. Neville never holds a grudge, but can be easily hurt by unkind comments or not being accepted by others who judge him only by his appearance. Otherwise, he is bubbly, ready to pull together and happy to make new friends. In Behind the Scenes with Pierce Brosnan, voice director Jamie Thomason describes Neville as being similar to Thomas, in terms of being around "the same age, helpful, keen, eager, cheerful," and he also describes Neville as being more inexperienced due to being new to Sodor. In the second season episode, Murdoch and Neville, Neville was also said to be a little bit competitive on occasion. Basis Neville is based on the SR Bulleid Q1 Class locomotive, which were often referred to as "ugly ducklings". The design represented the ultimate development of the British 0-6-0 freight engine. One reason for their unusual shape was so they could go through a coach-washer for cleaning at a time when manpower for this could not be spared. The specific engine Neville is based on, (BR no. 33010, originally SR no. C10) was built in September 1942 at Brighton Works and scrapped at Birds Manoravon Scrapyard, Morriston, Swansea in 1964. Unlike his prototype, however, Neville is missing the lubricator and crankshaft that connects to the front of his side-rods on the right-hand side. The first of the class, No. C1/33001 is the only Q1 preserved, at the National Railway Museum. It was formerly based at the Bluebell Railway. File:Real33010.jpg|Neville's Basis Livery Neville is painted in the BR unlined black livery without the BR crest. He has the number "33010" painted on the sides of his cab in white. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Black Characters